Camping Love
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Bagaimana jika dua manusia yang tak pernah akur sejenis Do Kyungsoo si jenius dari IPA dan Kim Jongin si troublemaker dari IPS mengikuti kemah dan berkumpul dalam regu yang sama? "Seharusnya aku tidak ikut camping gila ini!"


**Prompt Code**

126

 **Title**

Camping Love

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Hunhan, Chanbaek

 **Category Prompt**

Holiday!AU

 **Category**

BL

 **Author's note**

Mian kalo ffnya gaje dan endingnya maksain banget. Oh iya, thanks buat para crew KFF yg udah ngasih aku kesempatan ikutin event ini. Akhir kata, gomawo!

 **Summary**

Bagaimana jika dua manusia yang tak pernah akur sejenis Do Kyungsoo si jenius dari IPA dan Kim Jongin si troublemaker dari IPS mengikuti kemah dan berkumpul dalam regu yang sama?

'Seharusnya aku tidak ikut camping gila ini!'

-.000.-

-.000.-

 **Kelas XII MIPA 2**

"Jika Sebuah larutan H2SO4 0,4M dicampurkan dengan larutan NaOH 0,1M maka akan membentuk sebuah garam..."

Tampak seorang namja imut bermata bulat dengan saksama mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru kimia yang sejak 1 jam yang lalu mengoceh di kelasnya. Namja imut itu menulis sesuatu yang dianggapnya penting di buku catatan kesayangannya. Sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang selalu melorot dari hidung mungilnya disertai gerutuan kecil di bibirnya. Apakah dia merasa jenuh? Tentu saja tidak. Kimia, Fisika dan Biologi telah menjadi 'sahabatnya' sejak tiga tahun terakhir. Ia malah cenderung suka dan bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran ini.

"Baik siapa yang ingin mengerjakan soal ini?" Guru kimia itu memberikan sebuah soal di papan tulis kemudian menawarkan poin yang besar untuk siapapun yang bisa mengerjakan soal itu.

Namja bermata bulat itu mengacungkan tangannya dengan cepat, setelah dipersilakan, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke depan kelas, namun di saat akan menuliskan jawaban, spidol yang digunakannya habis. Alhasil namja imut itu harus mengisinya dulu ke ruang TU. Ia mengajak kedua teman 'cantiknya' yang lain untuk menemaninya mengisi spidol.

 **Kelas XII IPS 1**

"Kim songsaenim sedang cuti hari ini, kita diminta mengerjakan Geografi halaman 21-25, tapi kusarankan tidak usah. Ingat jiwa kita adalah makhluk sosial, jadi harus selalu kompak." Namja berkulit tan itu melempar asal kertas berisi tugas yang didapatnya dari ruang guru, kemudian ia mengajak kedua temannya yang lain untuk ke kantin tentu saja.

Ruang kelasnya yang berada di ujung membuat namja tan itu harus melewati ruang kelas lain untuk menuju ke kantin. Saat dirinya melewati Ruang kelas XII IPA 2, dirinya berpapasan dengan tiga namja pendek dengan spidol di tangannya. Seringai terlukis di bibir namja tan itu. Dengan cepat, ia menghalangi kaki namja imut itu sehingga jatuh tersandung kaki namja tan itu.

"Yaaaakkkkk! Kurang ajar kau makhluk IPS." Teman namja imut itu berteriak sambil menunjuk wajah namja tan tadi

"Wow cantik tapi agresif." Namja tan itu hendak mencolek namja cantik yang meneriakinya tadi. Tapi saat merasakan aura tidak nyaman dari orang yang berasal dari bawah, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kajja kita pergi." Ajak namja tan itu kepada dua temannya yang lain

"Kim Jongin! Aku membencimu!" Teriak namja imut itu dengan kaca mata yang tidak berada di tempatnya karena jatuh tadi.

 **Do Kyungsoo**

18 tahun, Anak IPA,

hal yang disuka : memasak, masakan, dapur dan resep

hal yang dibenci : Kim Jongin, Kai dan IPS

 **Kim Jongin**

18 Tahun, Anak IPS

Hal yang disuka : Noona cantik yang menjadi fansnya, Mengganggu Do Kyungsoo

hal yang dibenci : IPA dan seluk beluknya

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kau membenciku?"

"Karena kau Kim Jongin, dan kau anak IPS."

-.000.-

 **SM International High School.**

Sekolah berstandar Internasional yang berlokasi di kota metropolitan Seoul, Korea Selatan, merupakan sekolah terfavorit di negara ini. Tidak jauh beda dengan sekolah lain, sekolah ini memiliki dua jurusan di masing-masing kelas. Tentu saja IPA dan IPS.

Pagi ini berjalan seperti biasa. Jalanan yang ramai, jalan yang macet dan Kim Jongin dan dua temannya yang selalu telat serta Do Kyungsoo dan dua temannya yang akan mengejeknya.

"Manusia yang tidak pernah tepat waktu astaga. Hey Baekkie, kau tahu itu kan?" Ucap Luhan sambil memakan snack yang tadi dibawanya dari rumah

"Aduh malu ya di hukum di depan gerbang. Kajja kita pergi." Baekhyun menarik lengan kedua sahabatnya, sambil dirinya menatap sinis pada salah satu namja bertelinga lebar dan kelebihan kalsium di sana, Park Chanyeol.

Yang diejek hanya diam tidak merespon karena sedang di awasi oleh guru kedisiplinan di sana. Membuat ketiga namja yang tadi lewat tertawa keras terbahak-bahak.

"Eum itu, kenapa kita tertawa?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat dirinya dan dua sahabatnya tiba di kelas

"Astaga Kyung, senang sekali mengejek manusia IPS sok tampan tadi. Bahkan mereka tidak bisa berkutik" Baekhyun menyeka air matanya karena tertawa terlalu keras. Begitu pula dengan Luhan.

"Astaga kalian berdua selalu mencari gara-gara dengan makhluk IPS itu." Kyungsoo mengingatkan Luhan dan Baekhyun, sahabatnya agar tidak membuat kericuhan di pagi hari.

"Biar saja Kyungie, kemarin si albino gila itu mengataiku calon PLN karena selalu menghitung kuat arus, besar tegangan dan hambatan pada listrik." Luhan memakan snacknya dengan buas, seakan Oh Sehun, namja yang dimaksudnya tadi sedang berada di dalam snack itu.

"Aku juga disebut dukun beranak karena mempelajari organ reproduksi oleh Park Keparat Chanyeol itu." Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat, seakan Chanyeol berada di genggamannya.

"Astaga Lu, benarkah? Apa aku calon pembuat garam karena selalu belajar kimia asam dan basa? Kemarin Jongin mengatakan itu padaku. Apa itu kutukan? Omo, aku tidak mau." Kyungsoo menutup kedua wajahnya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun bertatapan, merasa Kyungsoo sedang tidak mengerti dengan yang mereka bicarakan.

"Apa kau berfikir aku akan menjadi PLN dan Baekhyun itu Dukun Beranak?" Luhan bertanya pelan pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau tadi bilang begitu kan?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Kyungie, itu hanya ejekan. Para manusia IPS itu tidak bisa mengutuk kita, arra?" Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu memang mudah mempercayai sesuatu.

"Berarti aku kemarin diejek Jongin? Astagaa! Awas kau dasar hitam." Kyungsoo menggebrak mejanya keras.

"Aduh sakit! " Ringis Kyungsoo kemudian.

Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo bersamaan. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar polos dan mudah percaya. Itulah kenapa Jongin menjadi senang 'bercanda' yang lebih mengarah ke hal menipu Kyungsoo.

Begitulah kehidupan seorang Do Kyungsoo dan kedua sahabatnya di sekolah ini. Setiap hari dipenuhi oleh kericuhan yang dibuat oleh segerombolan makhluk tidak penting. Itulah sebutan Kyungsoo bagi Kai dan teman IPS-nya.

Do Kyungsoo, namja imut bermata bulat itu merupakan anak yang rajin, pintar dan baik hati, tipikal kesayangan para guru. Tapi sifat baiknya itu hanya berlaku bagi orang-orang yang ia senangi. Dan tentu saja tidak termasuk Kim Jongin, namja berkulit hitam (panggilan Kyungsoo) yang selalu mengaku dirinya _sexy_. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mual mengingat hal itu. Walaupun sebenarnya Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa namja pericuh itu tampan, sangat malah. Tapi ia memilih untuk diam saja. Daripada dirinya diejek habis-habisan nantinya.

Kyungsoo memiliki dua sahabat, namanya Luhan, namja cantik yang berasal dari Beijing itu merupakan sahabat Kyungsoo sedari Junior High School. Ingin selalu dianggap _manly_ , bahkan dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pink, semua tahu itu mustahil bukan? Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang selalu diam saja saat dirinya diejek, Luhan seringkali mengejek gerombolan pericuh itu, terlebih si mayat hidup (read: Oh Sehun), orang yang sudah ia tetapkan masuk ke dalam _blacklist_ nya _._

Yang kedua Byun Baekhyun, namja cantik berasal dari daerah Busan. Selalu memakai _eyeliner_ di matanya, "aku merasa lebih berwibawa." Itulah jawaban Baekhyun saat ditanya mengapa dirinya selalu menggunakan _eyeliner_ itu. Padahal dirinya akan terlihat semakin cantik jika memakai _eyeliner_ itu. Membenci Park Chanyeol karena sering mengatai _make up_ nya kampungan. Baekhyun akan menjadi sangat cerewet jika ada yang menghina penampilannya.

Ketiga namja cantik itu merupakan murid yang "sempurna", mereka sangat populer berkat kecantikan dan kepintaran mereka.

-.000.-

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menuju aula. Pasalnya seluruh siswa kelas 12 diwajibkan berkumpul setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Mereka hanya berdua karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba dipanggil guru Biologi mereka untuk membantu kelas lain melakukan praktikum. Tapi Baekhyun bilang akan menyusul jika sudah selesai dengan urusannya.

"Jongin _sunbae_."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara menyebut nama musuh bebuyutan mereka.

Mereka mendekat ke sumber suara kemudian mengintip di balik tembok. Mata Kyungsoo menangkap seorang yeoja yang ia tahu adik kelasnya itu sedang tertunduk dengan wajah memerah padam memegang sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas kado dan di tempeli pita berwarna coklat di atasnya. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat gugup dilihat dari kedua tangan yang sedang bergerak tidak beraturan sambil memegang kado di tangannya.

Sedangkan Kai, objek yang membuatnya malu sedang menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bosan. Bayangkan saja sudah hampir satu jam kau berdiri di hadapan orang yang sama dan situasi yang sama, bahkan Kai sampai menghitung setidaknya gadis itu mengucapkan 'Jongin sunbae' lebih dari 20 kali.

"Itu... _JonginSunbaeakumenyukaimu._ " Gadis itu berkata dengan sangat cepat, membuat Jongin menyipitkan matanya tidak mengerti.

"Apa katamu? Aku ada urusan jadi cepatlah!" Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, karena sedari tadi ia menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok di belakangnya

"Jongin _sunbae_ , a-aku meny-menyukaimu." Akhirnya gadis itu berkata dengan pelan walaupun sedikit terbata-bata.

Kyungsoo yang masih menguping pembicaraan dua manusia itu semakin menajamkan pendengarannya. Entah kenapa ia menjadi sangat tertarik dengan hal ini. Dan juga, Kyungsoo sangat ingin mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Jadi hanya itu? Aigoo baiklah, tapi aku tidak menyukaimu." Ucap jongin kemudian berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan gadis yang terlihat mulai sesegukan kemudian berlari entah kemana.

"Astaga, dasar tidak punya perasaan. Teganya dia- Eh Kyungie?" Ucapan Luhan terhenti karena melihat Kyungsoo di sampingnya terlihat mengulang kata-kata 'syukurlah' sedari tadi..

"Aish Kyung!" Ucap luhan sambil menepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

"A-ahh iya Lu, ada apa?" Kyungsoo tersentak merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Apa kau senang melihat Jongin tidak menerima gadis itu? Kau tahu? Kau terus bersyukur sedari tadi."

Mendengar perkataan Luhan, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit gelagapan, benarkah ia mengatakan hal itu?

"Ah aniyo, itu- aku senang melihat gadis itu tidak berpacaran dengan namja seperti Jongin. Ya itu, sudahlah ayo kita pergi ke aula." Kyungsoo langsung menarik lengan Luhan saat namja cantik itu hendak protes. Bisa-bisa ia gila jika menjawab pertanyaan yang akan Luhan lontarkan kepadanya.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah berada di dalam aula sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Namun nampaknya acara yang bahkan tidak mereka ketahui itu belum dimulai. Sambil menunggu acara dimulai, Kyungsoo membuka ponsel miliknya, namja imut itu akan menghubungi Baekhyun. Karena sahabatnya yang satu itu belum juga menyusul.

Namun baru ia ingin membuka aplikasi pengirim pesan di ponselnya, suara yang ia yakini adalah suara Baekhyun, terdengar menjerit di pintu masuk. Refleks Kyungsoo dan Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk. Dan benar saja, mereka melihat Baekhyun, sedang berurusan dengan salah satu orang yang masuk di dalam _blacklist_ tiga namja cantik itu.

"YAKKKKK! BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MENGGANGGU HARIKU! PARK CHANYEOL-SSI." Suara Baekhyun menggema di dalam ruangan itu, mau tidak mau memancing siswa lain untuk melihat 'pertunjukan' yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

Wajah Baekhyun yang memerah karena emosi yang luar biasa diakibatkan makhluk tinggi yang kini sedang tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol membuang _eyeliner_ kesayangan Baekhyun saat namja cantik itu sedang memakainya di toilet tadi.

Bagaimana mereka bisa sampai di aula, salahkan kaki panjang Chanyeol yang berlari terlalu cepat setelah melakukan penistaan terhadap Baekhyun. Hingga tejadilah aksi kejar-kejaran hingga ke pintu masuk aula.

"Ini balasan karena kau dan dua teman pendekmu itu menghinaku tadi pagi. Dan lagi pula," Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau tetap cantik tanpa _eyeliner_ ini." Lanjut Chanyeol kemudian meniup telinga Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun bergidik dibuatnya.

Baekhyun tetap terdiam di tempatnya tanpa sadar Chanyeol telah pergi dari hadapannya sambil tertawa puas.

"Baek, YAKK! BAEKHYUN!"

Sampai suara Luhan kembali membawa Baekhyun ke dunia nyata.

"Baek, apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padamu? Kenapa kau syok seperti itu?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun penuh selidik, mata bulatnya ia picingkan sambil menatap Baekhyun.

'Tes Tes Perhatian!'

Syukurlah suara guru terdengar dan Baekhyun menghela napasnya lega karena bisa lolos dari pertanyaan maut dua sahabatnya.

-.000.-

"Ikut tidak ikut tidak ikut tidak ikut, astaga, kenapa harus ikut lagi." Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang berada di tangannya sambil bergumam 'andwae'.

Mereka sedang berkumpul di kamar Kyungsoo. Merupakan kegiatan rutin bagi tiga namja itu untuk bermain di kamar Kyungsoo sepulang sekolah, entah tidur atau hanya bermain sambil bergosip.

Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah aneh Kyungsoo. Pasalnya namja imut itu sedang menghitung jarinya sambil berkata 'ikut dan tidak' sampai jari ke sepuluh, tidak lain hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia akan ikut atau tidak pada acara camping yang akan dilakukan oleh sekolahnya.

 _'Siswa kelas XII akan melakukan camping ke daerah Kalimantan, Indonesia. Ini adalah program terakhir kalian sebelum meninggalkan sekolah ini. Kalian bisa memutuskan ikut atau tidak, akan tetapi Bapak sarankan ikut.'_

Itulah pengumuman yang disampaikan saat mereka berkumpul di aula tadi. Bagi Kyungsoo ,ini merupakan hal yang tidak perlu ia ikuti. Karena demi apapun, Kyungsoo anti dengan namanya alam liar, camping dan segala macamnya. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan buku Kimia ber-ribu halaman dari pada melakukan camping.

Masalahnya adalah, ia menjadi bingung saat bertanya pada dua sahabat cantiknya, mereka dengan tegas menjawab akan mengikuti acara ini.

"Aku ingin mengetahui Indonesia dan hutan di Kalimantan." Jawaban Luhan saat Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Jika Luhan ikut, aku juga akan ikut." Baekhyun berkata sambil mencoba _eyeliner_ barunya yang ia beli tadi siang.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang, sambil mengetikkan namanya pada formulir pendaftaran camping di web sekolahnya.

"Aku juga ikut kalau begitu."

-.000.-

Hari yang ditunggu telah tiba, setelah satu minggu camping diumumkan, acara camping ini pun dilaksanakan. Dan selama satu minggu itu pula pelajaran ditiadakan, tidak lain karena mempersiapkan acara hari ini.

Siswa yang mengikuti acara ini berkumpul di sekolah dengan tas besar berada di punggung masing-masing, berisi perlengkapan untuk satu minggu ke depan.

"Astaga,berat sekali." Luhan menggerutu sambil membawa dua tas besar, di punggung dan di tangannya.

"Kau benar Lu, Punggungku serasa mau copot." Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya di dalam jok mobil, diikuti Luhan kemudian Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak percaya benar mengikuti acara ini, astaga." Kyungsoo menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Tidak habis pikir dengan keputusannya. Ia takut jika nanti tiba-tiba dirinya bertemu dengan harimau atau hewan berbahaya lainnya. Kyungsoo bukan tarzan atau anak kecil di film _Jungle Book_ yang bisa berteman dengan hewan.

"Kau kenapa Kyung?" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

"Hah? Aku? Tidak apa-apa. Hanya tidak habis pikir bagaimana mereka tertawa senang di saat seperti ini." Kyungsoo memperhatikan teman sekolahnya terlihat sangat bahagia, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Mereka senang karena mereka menyukai camping. Ini juga pertama kali bagiku. Kajja kita masuk, sebentar lagi akan berangkat." Luhan kemudian membuka pintu mobil yang akan membawa mereka menuju bandara. Diikuti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun setelahnya.

Mobil itu berisi 8 kursi dengan sopir dan guru pendamping di kursi depan. Sedangkan sisanya adalah kursi untuk siswa.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan duduk bersebelahan. Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian membalas pesan dari eommanya. Begitu pula Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, orang tua mereka sama-sama sibuk, jadi tidak bisa mengantar secara langsung.

"Kyungsoo, demi apa! Sedari tadi kau menarik bajuku. Ada apa?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Mengapa tidak? Kyungsoo, namja yang menjabat sebagai sahabatnya itu menarik-narik bajunya ke bawah, seakan dirinya sedang berada dalam masalah besar dan mendesak.

"Perasaanku tidak enak Baek, Lu." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan Luhan serius.

"Apa yang—"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat terdengar pintu mobil dibuka. Itu tandanya, regu sekelompok dengan mereka telah tiba.

"OH SEHUN, AKU INGIN DUDUK DI PINGGIR KACA!"

Suara yang paling Kyungsoo hindari. Suara namja pencari masalah berkulit hitam (menurut Kyungsoo), dan dipastikan bersama dua sahabat gilanya. Suara itu terdengar persis di belakang kursi kyungsoo dan temannya.

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan. Luhan mengisyaratkan agar mereka bicara melalui ponsel saja.

Kyungsoo : Ternyata ini yang membuat perasaanku tidak enak ( _send)_

Baekhyun : Mengapa makhluk IPS itu bersama kita? ( _send)_

Luhan : Diamlah seakan tidak mengetahui jika mereka datang! Nanti aku akan meminta pergantian regu.

Belum sempat Luhan memencet _send_ suara namja di belakangnya kembali terdengar.

"Jangan berlagak seolah kami tidak ada. Kita akan bersama satu minggu ke depan." Kim Jongin berkata dengan santai, sambil membenarkan resleting celananya yang lepas.

Kyungsoo dan dua sahabat cantiknya tidak menjawab. Mereka terlalu sibuk merutuki nasib yang membawa mereka ke dalam masalah seperti ini.

'Seharusnya aku tidak ikut Camping gila ini.' Batin ketiga namja itu bersamaan.

Melihat tiga namja di depannya terdiam. Membuat Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun tertawa puas.

-.000.-

Rombongan siswa itu sudah tiba di bandara. Mereka akan bersiap untuk melakukan tahap kedua dalam perjalanan mereka, terbang tentu saja. Jangan kira mereka akan terus mengendarai mobil sampai ke Kalimantan. Mungkin saja, jika mobilmu bisa berenang.

Perjalanan ini menjadi lebih berat bagi Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun. Kau bisa bayangkan jika ada seseorang yang paling kau hindari dan ternyata kau harus bersamanya, selama satu minggu.

Mereka sedang berkumpul di kursi tunggu, sambil menunggu panggilan untuk memasuki pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan.

"Kim Jongin! Bisakah kau diam sebentar saja! Dan KEMBALIKAN HEADSET KU!" Kyungsoo melihat Jongin dengan matanya yang ia buat segarang mungkin. Dirinya memang sengaja menyumpal telinganya dengan benda kecil yang mengeluarkan lagu itu. Kyungsoo memutarnya keras-keras agar ocehan Jongin tidak terdengar di telinganya. Sialnya, Jongin menarik paksa alat itu dan membuat Kyungsoo dipenuhi rasa jengkel yang teramat.

"Jangan mendengarkan lagu sekeras itu. Nanti kau jadi tuli, HAHAHAHA."

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang tertawa seperti kesetanan. Padahal tidak ada hal lucu yang menurut Kyungsoo pantas ditertawakan.

"Wajahmu lucu, apakah anak IPA semuanya konyol sepertimu." Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam, sekarang malah ikut mengganggu Kyungsoo. Begitu pula Chanyeol.

"Jangan bilang kau sebenarnya anak PAUD, ya. Adik kecil ayo pulang." Chanyeol bertingkah seakan mengajak anak kecil pulang bersamanya. Kyungsoo menatap tiga namja di depannya datar. Dalam hati ia merutuki Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sangat lama hanya untuk toilet. 'Apa toiletnya pindah ke Amerika? Mereka lama sekali.' Kyungsoo menggerutu dalam hatinya.

Tanpa menoleh lagi, Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia bertekad untuk menemukan dua temannya itu. Daripada bersama tiga orang yang bisa membuat kepalamu meledak kapan saja.

"Hey! Mau kemana kau." Suara Jongin terdengar di telinganya dan Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikannya.

"Aku lelah." Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya. Ini sudah sangat lama semenjak dirinya mencari Luhan dan Baekhyun. Akhirnya dia kembali ke tempatnya semula. Namun hanya terdapat Jongin di sana.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi dan kau baru sampai. Cepatlah, semua sudah menuju pesawat." Jongin berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Kyungsoo.

"Apa-apaan, aku baru sampai. Dan astaga, aku lelah. Bagaimana dengan temanku? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka." Kyungsoo menggerutu sambil menarik koper bergambar pororo miliknya.

"Teman cerewetmu itu sudah ada di dalam pesawat dari tadi. Cepatlah." Dan jawaban Jongin membuat Kyungsoo melongo. Astaga mereka benar-benar teman yang setia. Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk memukul mereka nanti.

Kyungsoo menarik kopernya dengan susah payah. Entah kenapa kopernya terasa lebih berat sekarang. Belum lagi tubuhnya di tabrak oleh orang dewasa di sekitarnya membuat Kyungsoo harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra hari ini.

"Hey pendek! Cepatlah. Apa kaki kecilmu tidak bisa lebih cepat?" Suara Jongin lantas membuat kepala Kyungsoo mendidih. Ia menatap tajam namja tinggi itu dan dengan segenap kekuatannya ia melempar kopernya ke arah Jongin.

"Tutup mulutmu dan bawa koper sialan ini. Astaga aku," Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar akan membunuh Luhan dan Baekhyun nanti karena telah meninggalkannya dengan makhluk seperti Jongin.

Jongin dengan sigap menangkap koper yang mengarah kepadanya. Ia mengangkat koper itu dengan satu tangan. Kemudian menatap Ktungsoo dengan tatapan mencela

"Pria macam apa yang tidak bisa membawa koper macam ini. Ah, aku lupa. Kau dan kedua temanmu itu bukan pria." Ucap Jongin diakhiri seringai di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo menatap jongin nyalang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah Jongin dan hendak mengambil kopernya kembali. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya oleng saat orang berbadan besar menyenggol dirinya. Tapi sebelum terjatuh, ia merasakan Jongin tengah memegang pundaknya erat sekarang.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika dua temanmu membunuhku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu." Jongin menatap tepat pada mata Kyungsoo. Membuat kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai tangannya di tarik Jongin menuju pesawat segera.

"Astaga Kyungsoo, akhirnya kau sampai." Luhan menatap Kyungsoo berbinar. Pasalnya ia telah lama menunggu Kyungsoo sampai.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian. Rasakan ini" Kyungsoo mencubit Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Kekesalannya memuncak tiba-tiba mengingat Luhan dan Baekhyun yang meninggalkannya.

"Astaga-aw, berhenti Kyung-aw, yak!"- Baekhyun berusaha lepas dari cubitan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencari kalian di toilet dan ternyata kalian meminggalkanku dengan makhluk hitam menyebalkan. Rasakan ini!" Kyungsoo semakin gencar mencubit Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Yak, hentikan! Salahkan para namja di toilet yang tidak percaya bahwa kami adalah pria. Mereka memaksaku dan Baekhyun untuk pergi ke toilet wanita tentu saja aku tidak mau. Jadi kami menunggu sampai toilet kosong." Luhan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Dan saat kami kembali kau sudah tidak ada. Kami ingin mencarimu dan sialnya dua tiang teman Jongin menarik kami sampai ke pesawat. Seharusnya kau memarahi mereka." Luhan menambahkan.

"Dan lagi, sebenarnya apa yang terhadi antara kau dan Jongin? Mengapa kau sangat kesal? Apa Jongin memperkosamu?" Baekhyun berbisik pada Kyungsoo dan dihadiahi pukulan keras di paha oleh Kyungsoo.

"Dasar kau! Rasakan itu. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sudahlah aku mau tidur."

Kyungsoo berusaha mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Namun seberapa keras ia berusaha untuk tidur, kejadian di bandara tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

'Jongin sialan.'

-.000.-

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk tiba di Kalimantan. Setibanya di sana, para siswa berkumpul di aula luas untuk mendengarkan peraturan yang harus di patuhi saat perkemahan berlangsung. Setelah itu, rombongan itu menuju lokasi perkemahan dan segera melakukan kegiatan sesuai yang telah di instruksikan.

Camping itu akan dilaksanakan selama tujuh hari. Hari pertama mereka akan melaksanakan persiapan yang diperlukan untuk tujuh hari ke depan seperti membangun tenda, mengumpulkan bahan makanan yang sudah dipersiapkan dan lain sebagainya. Para siswa terdiri dari 10 regu. Setiap regu bertanggung jawab terhadap regu masing-masing. mulai dari memasak, mencuci dan hal lainnya. Mereka akan benar-benar belajar mandiri. Selama camping berlangsung, akan diselingi dengan pemberian materi karena mereka akan melakukan penjelajahan di hari ke lima nanti. Camping ini memerlukan kekompakan tiap regu. Dan sepertinya akan sulit bagi regu Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun, carilah kayu bakar." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memerintah

"Aku bukan pembantumu, kau carilah sendiri." Sehun menatap Luhan datar.

"Yak! Aku memiliki pekerjaan lain ka-"

"Arraseo. Aku akan mencarinya. Tapi kau harus ikut." Ucap Sehun dengan smirk di wajahnya.

" _What_? Tidak. Kau carilah sendiri, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku harus menemani Kyungsoo belanja." Kemudian Luhan beranjak dari sana. Apakah Luhan pernah berkata bahwa dia tidak suka jika bersama namja albino itu. Ya, Luhan sangat gugup jika harus bersama Sehun. Ia tidak tahu mengapa. Yang jelas ia tidak suka. Ia menutupinya dengan teriakan, seperti yang sudah-sudah.

-.000.-

"Pasak sialan, aku tidak bisa menancapkannya." Baekhyun menatap besi di tangannya sambil menggerutu. Tangannya bahkan sudah terasa sakit gara-gara memukul pasak itu.

"Kau terbalik memukulnya, dasar bodoh." Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar dari belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, sambil menggengam pasaknya kuat.

"Aku tidak bodoh, bahkan semua ujian biologiku mendapat nilai 100." Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun membuat namja cantik itu tercekat untuk beberapa waktu. Tangan Chanyeol mengambil pasak yang berada di tangan Baekhyun dan dalam satu kali tusukan, pasak itu menancap di tanah.

"Kau tau? Biologimu itu. tidak akan berguna di sini." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun yang masih terdiam.

Tanpa disadari ternyata tenda mereka sudah selesai dibuat. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya apa mungkin saat dirinya kesulitan memaku pasak, Chanyeol sudah selesai memaku pasak yang lain. Apakah Chanyeol sejenis tukang tenda? Dia sangat cepat.

-.000.-

Hari sudah berganti malam. Seluruh regu sibuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Jarak dari satu tenda ke tenda lainnya memang lah tidak terlalu jauh. Sehingga mereka bisa saling meminjam atau meminta bahan untuk di masak. Beruntunglah Kyungsoo sangat pandai dalam hal memasak sehingga mereka tidak perlu khawatir akan kelaparan. Namun masalahnya adalah, Jongin selalu merecokinya denga pertanyaan tidak penting. Namja hitam itu memaksa ingin menemani Kyungsoo memasak. Padahal Kyungsoo bisa meminta bantuan Luhan atau Baekhyun yang lebih bisa dipercaya. Tapi kedua temannya itu memilih menata tenda. Kyungsoo hanya berdoa semoga tenda mereka tidak penuh dengan boneka yang di bawa Luhan atau alat _make up_ yang dibawa Baekhyun.

"Hey pendek, apakah kau pernah berguling?" Ini adalah satu dari beberapa pertanyaan _absurd_ yang Jongin ajukan.

"Tidak pernah. Wae?" Dan anehnya Kyungsoo akan menjawab pertanyaan _absurd_ itu.

"Kau gendut dan terlihat seperti bola. Aku membayangkanmu berguling. Itu pasti lucu." Kemudian Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menepuk tangannya.

Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak menyiram minyak panas di depannya agar wajah Jongin menjadi lebih gosong, tapi ia mencoba sabar dan melanjutkan memasak.

"Kim Jongin, ambilkan garam di dekat panci yang disana." Kyungsoo menunjuk panci yang dimaksud. Jongin hanya menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Bukankah kau bisa mengambilnya?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Ia menghampiri Jongin dan menatapnya tajam.

"Ya tentu saja aku bisa. Aku bisa daripada kau yang hanya diam dan memberikan pertanyaan sialan dari tadi sehingga aku tidak konsentrasi memasak. Astaga! Telurku gosong." Kyungsoo dengan cepat menghampiri penggorengannya dan melihat nanar telur gosongnya. Ini kali pertama ia gagal dalam menggoreng.

"LUHAANNN! BAEKHYUNNNN! " Kyungsoo berteriak keras mengundang beberapa mata menatap padanya. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. mereka jadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"Ada apa Kyung?" Luhan dan Baekhyun keluar terburu-buru.

"Ada apa dengan wajah kalian?" Kyungsoo berjengit melihat wajah Baekhyun yang dipenuhi cairan berwarna hitam yang Kyungsoo yakini adalah _eyeliner_. Cairan itu tergaris dari mata kemudian melingkar hingga menuju pipi kedua temannya itu.

Baekhyun memegang wajahnya dan mengecek jarinya kemudian. Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tak lama kemudian wajah mereka memerah. Mereka saling bertatapan

"Demi apapun aku tidak mau satu tenda bersama makhluk IPS tak beretika itu. Kami sedang tidur dan mereka, astaga, _eyelinerku_ yang berharga jadi sia-sia. KELUAR!" Baekhyun berteriak membuat Chaenyol dan Sehun yang berada di dalam tenda langsung beranjak keluar dan menghampiri Jongin.

"Kau benar, Baek. Gara-gara makhluk hitam itu, masakanku gosong. Aku tidak terima. Kalian carilah tenda lain. Jangan tidur bersama kami."

Kyungsoo langsung menarik Baekhyun dan Luhan dan segera menutup dari dalam. mereka mengikat pintu tenda dengan sangat kuat. Sehingga Jongin dan kedua temannya tidak bisa masuk.

"Yak! Apa maksud kalian! Hey buka!" Jongin menarik pintu tenda itu paksa. Namun nihil, tidak bisa terbuka.

"Luhan! Buka atau bonekamu ku bakar." Sehun mencoba mengancam Luhan.

"Langkahi mayatku, Oh Sehun." Terdengar balasan dari Luhan.

Terdengar tawa dari sekitar mereka. _Oh shit_ mereka lupa sedang diperhatikan.

Lalu seorang Yeoja datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian bisa tidur di tenda kami." Ucap Yeoja itu.

Jongin, Sehun, dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan kemudian menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Gomawo Soojung-ah."

Hari pertama yang melelahkan bukan?

-.000.-

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan tergesa gesa. Ia bahkan tidak melepaskan topi berbentuk gajah yang terpakai di kepalanya. Dengan cepat namja imut itu membuka ikatan dipintu tenda dan segera keluar.

"Aish, kemana manusia perusuh itu." Kyungsoo menggerutu saat orang yang dicarinya tidak ada disana.

"Apa mereka dimakan binatang buas? Apa mereka mati kedinginan? Astaga bagaimana ini," Kyungsoo kembali masuk ke tenda dan membangunkan temannya.

"Luhan, Baekhyun. Jongin dan dua temannya hilang. Bagaimana ini?" Kyungsoo menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh dua sahabatnya itu.

"Baguslah." Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Luhan maupun Baekhyun. membuat Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya.

"Yak! Aku tidak mau masuk penjara karena menghilangkan orang. Aku ti-"

"Siapa yang akan masuk penjara?" Suara berat di belakangnya menghentikan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, kemana saja kau? Menghilang tanpa memberitahu kami. Yak! Rasakan ini." Kyungsoo melempar bantal yang berada di sekitarnya ke arah Jongin. Tenda yang sempit membuat Jongin kesulitan untuk menghindar. Untung lah bantal itu terbuat dari bahan yang lembut jadi tidak akan berpengaruh pada Jongin.

Dengan cepat namja tan itu segera keluar dan menutup pintu tenda dengan cepat. Tanpa disadari senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Jongin kembali membuka pintu tenda dan membuat Kyungsoo refleks menoleh padanya.

"Kau khawatir padaku." Dengan cepat pintu kembali ia tutup karena wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah terlihat sangat kesal.

"Aku tidak khawatir padamu!"

-.000.-

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah sungai. Airnya sangat jernih seakan tidak ada kotoran sedikitpun disana. Saat ini mereka sedang belajar cara untuk menyaring air agar dapat di minum. Dimasak terlebih dahulu tentu saja.

"Jadi buatlah seperti ini dan," Kyungsoo tidak mendengar ucapan orang yang tengah membuat alat di depannya. Dia ingin mendengarkan tapi matanya tidak bisa teralihkan oleh adanya makhluk hitam (read:jongin) yang sedang sibuk menggoda seorang yeoja yang ia ketahui bernama Jung Soojung. Wajah yeoja itu tampak memerah karena godaan yang dilancarkan Jongin.

Kyungsoo kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan aneh saat melihat Jongin berdekatan atau mengganggu orang lain. Ia memainkan ranting yang di pegangnya dan melemparnya asal ke depan. Ranting itu mengenai guru yang sedang menjelaskan di depan.

"Siapa yang melempar ini?" Guru itu menatap siswa di sana satu persatu. Membuat Kyungsoo gemetar ketakutan.

"Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan. Kau melempar ranting itu ke guru _killer_ seperti dia. Astaga." Luhan menatap Kyungsoo heran.

"Aku tidak sengaja. Diamlah Lu."- Kyungsoo setengah berbisik menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

-.000.-

"Airnya dingin. Segarnya." Luhan mencelupkan tangannya setelah kedua kakinya memasuki air sungai itu. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun entah kemana mungkin sedang membuat makan siang. Entah kenapa Luhan ingin tetap di sungai itu.

Ia membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali. Mencoba merasakan kesegaran air pegunungan di sana. Hingga matanya menangkap seorang namja yang ia kenali sedang duduk sendiri di bawah pohon dekat sana. Luhan memutuskan untuk mengerjainya sedikit.

"Pergilah kau wahai setan." Luhan mengambil air di tangannya dan mencipratkan air itu ke arah Sehun seakan Sehun adalah penunggu yang harus diusir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Hentikan." Sehun susah payah menghindari cipratan air dari tangan Luhan. Luhan hanya tertawa senang melihat Sehun yang berusaha menghindar.

"Apa kau tidak mandi? Setakut itukah dengan air?" Luhan terus menyerang Sehun sampai air di tangannya habis. Luhan berlari kembali ke sungai untuk mengambil air lagi. Sehun berada di belakang Luhan dan siap mendorong namja cantik itu ke sungai.

"Rasakan ini." Sehun mendorong punggung Luhan, tapi Luhan refleks memegang tangan Sehun sehingga,

'Byurrrrr'

Mereka tercebur bersama. Air membasahi tubuh Luhan, begitu pula Sehun. Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai

"Hahahahahahahahahaha"- Luhan tertawa sangat keras membuat Sehun mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Cantik."- Satu kata keluar dari mulut Sehun. Membuat Luhan menghentikan tawanya dan melihat Sehun penuh tanya.

"Apa kau bilang? Apa kau bicara padaku?"

"Ah, tidak. Kau salah dengar. Ayo kita kembali." Sehun kemudian berdiri, akan tetapi Luhan kembali menariknya sehingga namja tampan itu kembali terduduk di sungai itu.

"Jangan pergi dulu. Aku masih ingin di sini." Luhan menatap Sehun memohon.

"Kau aneh, Luhan" Sehun bergumam pelan.

"Apa? Aku aneh? Astaga apa kau sudah gila? Dari sudut mana kau berkata aku aneh?"

"Sudah lupakan saja." Sehun memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sehun-ah."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan alis terangkat. Ini kali pertama Luhan memanggilnya dengan lembut. Biasanya namja rusa itu sering memanggilnya dengan teriakan dan sumpah serapah setelahnya.

"Kenapa kau dan temanmu selalu mengganggu kami?" Luhan memberanikan diri menatap wajah tampan Sehun. Ia tidak bohong, Sehun memang tampan. Kulitnya putih, rahang yang indah hidung yang mancung. Dia sempurna.

Sehun menatap Luhan sejenak kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Mungkin karena, aku tertarik padamu. Juga temanku tertarik pada temanmu." Setelah menjawab, Sehun segera beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mencerna ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Tertarik? Ia tidak pandai melucu." Luhan kemudian beranjak mengejar Sehun. Ia tidak ingin tersesat dan hilang di hutan ini.

-.000.-

Mereka sudah tiga hari melakukan perkemahan. Beberapa kegiatan sudah dilaksanakan. dan dua hari lagi mereka akan melakukan penjelajahan. Kyungsoo sudah bisa memasak dengan tenang karena sekarang Baekhyun dan Luhan lah yang membantunya. Selain itu Jongin tidak merecokinya. Namja tan itu lebih sering pergi ke tenda milik Soojung daripada tendanya sendiri. Kyungsoo melihat temannya sudah mulai akur dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Ia bahkan melihat Chanyeol memasangkan _eyeliner_ di mata Baekhyun. Luhan dan Sehun lebih sering pergi bersama. Mereka mencari kayu bakar bersama, dan pulang saat hari hampir gelap. Perkemahan ini memang tergolong bebas. mereka hanya perlu bertahan di alam liar, bagaimanapun caranya. Tidak ada agenda khusus yang harus di lakukan. Di hari ke enam nanti akan diadakan penutupan. Setiap regu harus menampilkan sebuah pertunjukan. Oleh karenanya, setiap hari setelah sarapan, mereka harus berlatih untuk pentas seni tersebut.

"Makanan sudah siap! Kalian bisa memanggil Chanyeol dan Sehun sekarang."

Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah berada di dekat Kyungsoo dalam sekejap.

"Kemana Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya karena ia tidak melihat namja tan itu bersama temannya.

"Kurasa dia sedang berada di tempat Soojung, aku akan memanggilnya." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, biar aku saja yang memanggilnya." Kyungsoo kemudian menuju ke tempat Soojung. Ia hanya menjawab kecil orang yang menyapanya.

Kyungsoo hendak mengucapkan permisi tapi pintu tenda itu sudah terbuka. menampilkan namja yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Jongin, saatnya makan. Ayo pulang." Kyungsoo berkata tanpa menatap Jongin. Akhir-akhir ini ia tidak bisa menatap mata Jongin. Itu membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya aneh dan memaksa ingin keluar

"Oh, istri pertamaku menjemput. Tapi maaf ya chagi, aku akan makan sendiri."

Inilah alasan mengapa Kyungsoo tidak bisa menatap Jongin. akhir-akhir ini ia tidak pernah mengejek Kyungsoo dengan ucapan 'pendek' atau yang lain. Jongin lebih sering memanggil Kyungsoo 'chagi' atau 'istri pertama' dan itu membuat Kyungsoo ingin marah tapi ia tidak bisa. Jika dulu Jongin menolak makan bersama regunya, ia terbiasa. Namun entah kenapa saat ini, ia merasa, dikhianati mungkin. Kyungsoo tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang melanda dirinya. Jadi saat Jongin kembali menolaknya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk dan kembali ke tendanya.

"Apa ia tidak mau lagi?" Luhan bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Sebemarnya tanpa bertanya pun, ia tahu jawabannya.

"Huh? Iya. Biarkan saja. Kajja kita makan." Kyungsoo menyendok makanannya dengan asal. Ia masih ingat di hari sebelumnya saat Jongin baru pertama memakan masakannya.

'Whoa, aku tidak menyangka anak IPA sepertimu sangat landai memasak. Kau hebat. Kau cocok menjadi istriku.'

Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya pelan untuk apa ia memikirkan hal itu.

"Kau kenapa Kyung?" Baekhyun akhirnya bertanya melihat sahabatnya yang bertingkah aneh.

"Aku baik-baik saja, mulai besok kita harus sudah latihan untuk pentas seni. Apakah kalian setuju?"

Baekhyun dan Luhan memutar matanya malas. Pasti begini, Kyungsoo akan mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Baiklah akan kuberitahu Kai." Ucap Sehun kemudian. Meeka melanjutkan makan dalam keheningan.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo sedang terduduk di depan tendanya. Ini sudah larut malam dan ia tidak berniat untuk tidur. Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah tidur sedari tadi. Kyungsoo semakin curiga bahwa mereka ada hubungan dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Tapi itu tidak masalah, asalkan sahabatmya bahagia. Kyungsoo mendukung hal itu.

"Wah, kau belum tidur? Apakah kau menunggu suamimu pulang? Manis sekali." Tiba-tiba lamunan Kyungsoo buyar saat Jongin datang. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, wajah kyungsoo akan memerah saat Jongin bertingkah seakan mereka adalah suami-istri.

"Aku bukan istrimu." Kyungsoo berusaha mengulum bibirnya agar tidak tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Aigo aku ditolak." Jongin bertingkah seakan hatinya sakit. Membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat tingkah namja di depannya itu.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin terdiam sejenak. Membiarkan keheningan menguasai mereka berdua. Sampai Kyungsoo ingat, ia harus menanyakan sesuatu pada Jongin.

"Kim Jongin mengapa kau tidak menggangguku dan temanku lagi?"

"Huh? Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah berniat ingin mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin menarik perhatianmu. Begitupula Chanyeol dan Sehun. kalian bertiga begitu pintar dan terkenal sehingga sulit untuk dijangkau dengan cara baik-baik. Tapi dengan mengganggu, kita bahkan seperti sudah sangat dekat." Ucap Jongin sambil melihat bintang yang bertabur di langit.

"Benarkah? Untuk apa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Karena, aku ingin mengenalmu dan menjadi dekat denganmu." Setelah menjawab hal itu, Jongin langsung beranjak pergi. Tidak ke tenda mereka tapi ke tenda Soojung. Dan hal itu lagi-lagi membuat hati Kyungsoo menjerit sakit. Ia tidak suka Jongin bersama orang lain. Mereka sudah terbiasa saling mengejek. Dan untuk 4 hari ini mereka sudah seperti teman yang saling mengenal, atau mungkin ada beberapa di antara mereka yang berharap lebih.

"Aku, aku berharap lebih padamu Jongin."

Salah satunya adalah Kyungsoo.

-.000.-

"Kita akan menampilkan apa?" Luhan membuka percakapan.

Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di tenda untuk membahas apa yang akan mereka tampilkan nanti saat di pensi. Mereka hanya menunggu Jongin datang dan semua bisa diputuskan.

"Ini dia, dari mana saja kau?" Chanyeol berucap saat Jongin sudah masuk ke tenda mereka.

"Maafkan aku. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan. Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Aku memikirkan sebuah pentas dengan tiga orang penyanyi, ditemani tiga penari di samping mereka. Apakah itu menarik?" Baekhyun mengutarakan idenya.

"Waw. Itu ide yang bagus. Kalian bisa menyanyi dan kami akan menjadi pengiring kalian, aku setuju." Sehun tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Kita hanya latihan dua hari, apa kalian yakin?" Kyungsoo menatap temannya satu persatu.

"Tentu saja. Kami akan bekerja keras" Ucap Luhan semangat.

"Baiklah, kita bagi pasang-"

"Aku dengan Baekhyun/Aku dengan Luhan" Ucap Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan.

Kyungsoo terdiam, matanya ia tujukan pada Luhan dan Baekhyun. Sepertinya ada yang ia lewatkan.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" Kyungsoo semakin menajamkan tatapannya.

"Ah itu, anu," Luhan dan Baekhyun gelagapan. Mereka tampak saling memandang lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku berpacaran dengan Baekhyun, begitu pula Sehun dan Luhan. Kami saling mencintai. Jadi tidak apa kan, Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol membuka suaranya. Membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'WTF'.

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa karena kalian tidak memberitahuku. Tapi, selamat. Dan jangan sakiti sahabatku atau kalian akan merasakan bagaimana mengharapkan kematian dan aku tidak main-main." Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa pegang janji kami." Sehun membawa Luhan ke pelukannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, sudah cukup. Dan jangan sering bermesraan, kalian harus menghargai orang yang tidak punya pasangan, sepertiku." Kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dari tenda menyisakan keheningan yang membuat mereka canggung.

"Wah itu terdengar seperti sindiran." Suara Baekhyun memecah keheningan di sana.

Jongin gelagapan melihat mata ke empat orang itu tertuju padanya. Bahkan Baekhyun menatapnya seperti menilai dari atas ke bawah.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Jongin memilih menghindari tatapan aneh temannya itu

"Ingat ya Kim Jongin. Kami membiarkanmu untuk mengganggu Kyungsoo, tapi jika kau sampai menyakiti Kyungsoo. Jangan pernah berharap kau bisa hidup lebih lama lagi."

Dan Jongin benar-benar bergidik mendengar ancaman Luhan. Memangnya bagaimana ia bisa menyakiti Kyungsoo. Bagaimana?

-.000.-

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tiga hari lagi mereka akan menyelesailan camping ini. Regu Kyungsoo sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan penjelajahan nanti malam. Mereka menyiapkan segala kebutuhan yang sudah di instruksikan oleh pembina saat berkumpul tadi pagi.

Kyungsoo memasak makanan sebanyak-banyaknya. tentu saja makanan yang tidak mudah basi dan gampang di bawa. Senter, tongkat, pisau kecil dan alat-alat menjelajah lainnya.

"Baekhyunnie kau harus memasang jaketmu dengan baik. Nanti pasti sangat dingin." Dan dengan kurang ajarnya pasangan ChanBaek sedang saling menasihati di belakang Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak membuat dirinya panas seketika. Bukannya dia tidak senang melihat temannya bahagia, tapi dirinya merasa kesal entah kenapa.

"Kau iri dengan mereka ya?" Dan saat wajah menyebalkan Jongin berada di sekitarnya ia ingin menyiram minyak panas ke wajah itu sekarang juga.

"Jongin, jangan ganggu aku!" Tapi kyungsoo hanya bisa memperingatkan Jongin. Memang apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Kalau kau iri, kau bisa menjadi pacarku." Ucapan Jongin telak membuat tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang membalik masakannya terhenti. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Aku hanya bercanda, mengapa kau tegang sekali." Jongin kemudian merangkul Kyungsoo mencoba membuat tubuh namja mungil itu rileks.

"Kau tahu Kyung, kau sangat menggemaskan sampai aku ingin menciummu." Bisikan Jongin membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo meremang.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau menggangguku memasak."

"Apakah aku akan di pukul jika menciummu sekarang?"

'Cup'

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, ia merasakan benda lunak menempel di pipinya, cukup lama mungkin 3 detik dan itu cukup membuat Do Kyungsoo tercengang tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Kemudian Jongin berlari menjauh saat dirinya selesai mencium Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo megang pipinya yang dicium oleh Jongin. Matanya melihat sekeliling dan mendapati dirinya sedang menjadi bahan tontonan. Perasaannya tiba-tiba berubah, ia menjadi sangat kesal dan melempar spatula yang di pegangnya ke arah Jongin yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"YAKK! KIM JONGIN MATI KAU!"

-.000.-

"Kenapa dingin sekali." Luhan mengusap tangannya kemudian menempelkannya ke wajahnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang kedinginan. Wajah putihnya menjadi merah, dan dia akan menggerutu pelan saat merasa sangat dingin.

Mereka memulai penjelajahan dan sialnya mereka grup terakhir jadi harus menunggu lama. Suasana malam di hutan bukanlah hal yang ditakutkan oleh Kyngsoo. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang takut hantu dan semacamnya. Ia pecinta film horor kalau kau ingin tahu.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu menggunakan jaket, Lu. Kemarilah." Kemudian Sehun mendekat Luhan mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan dari dirinya.

"Siapa tahu Indonesia akan sedingin ini." Luhan memukul pelan dada Sehun. Kekasihnya itu terus saja tersenyum saat dirinya menggigil kedinginan

"Dimana pun itu, yang namanya gunung pasti dingin. Dan jangan berpelukan seperti itu." Bukan Sehun yang menjawab, itu Kyungsoo dengan senter berada di tangannya.

Kyungsoo memaksa ingin menjadi penunjuk jalan sejak mereka berangkat untuk penjelajahan beberapa menit yang lalu. Tugasnya cukup mudah, hanya temukan bendera sesuai jumlah grup, cari jalan keluar dan kau berhasil.

Itu akan mudah jika teman regumu saling bekerja sama dan yang terpenting bukan sepasang kekasih. Kyungsoo menjadi sedikit temperamen saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, ia mendengar di belakangnya baik suara Baekhyun maupun Luhan yang merengek pada kekasihnya. Baekhyun dan Luhan bukan lah namja yang lemah, tapi Kyungsoo mendengar Baekhyun tadi menjerit saat bajunya tersangkut ranting pohon dan dengan sigap Chanyeol memeluk dan menenangkannya.

Kyungsoo bahkan lebih memutar matanya malas saat mengingat betapa antinya mereka dulu terhadap kekasihnya sekarang.

Dan lagi, ia melihat Jongin mengusap rambut Soojung saat berangkat tadi, dan sebenarnya itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin marah-marah saat ini. Dan yang lebih sial lagi, Jongin sekarang berada di sampingnya, dan dengan seenaknya si kulit hitam itu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat.

'Aku takut kau terjatuh. Kakimu terlalu kecil dan aku khawatir.' Ucapan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo ingin menenggelamkan diri saja. Ia bahkan memberi harapan setelah apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Soojung..

'Siapa juga yang mengharapkan makhluk ini.' Hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan, menyangkal.

"Aku menemukan benderanya." Teriakan Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa Luhan melihatnya, sedangkan dirinya yang sedari tadi memasang mata baik-baik tidak melihatnya.

"Kau sibuk melamun jadi kau tidak menemukannya."

"Aku tidak melamun." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan mata yang membulat.

"Kau iya, bahkan semuanya sudah menemukan benderanya. Hanya tinggal kau." Ucapan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terdiam, benarkah dirinya melamun? Oh astaga, bagaimana bisa aku seperti ini? Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya.

Matanya berbinar saat melihat benda berwarna putih berkibar di kejauhan. Ia yakin, itu adalah bendera terakhir.

"Biar aku yang mengambilkannya," tawar Jongin.

"Aniyo, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri." Kyungsoo kemudian berlari, mendekati bendera yang ia tuju kakinya beberapa kali tersandung akar pohon tapi untunglah tidak sampai terjatuh.

"Yeah aku mendapatkannya." Kyungsoo menggerakkan benderanya ke sana kemari. Ia terlihat sangat senang. setidaknya Jongin tidak bisa menghinanya lagi.

"Teman-teman aku mend-"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti saat melihat sesuatu di depannya. Luhan dan Baekhyun terkapar tidak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh yang sudah membiru. Dua titik di leher temannya membuat Kyungsoo merasa lemas.

"Tidak mungkin," Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat hal ini.

Jelas-jelas itu gigitan ular di leher sahabatnya.

'Dug'

"Ah," Tubuh Kyungsoo terjatuh saat kakinya tersandung sesuatu. matanya membulat saat Tubuh Jongin yang penuh darah berada di sampingnya. Bekas cakaran binatang buas berada di wajah dan lengannya. Darah mengotori tangan Kyungsoo yang mencoba membangunkan namja itu.

"Jongin, ireona-hiks. Jongin, bangun. Ini tidak lucu." Kyungsoo menjerit keras karena tidak ada respon dari Jongin. Ia berusaha memanggil bantuan tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

Kyungsoo bangun dan menghampiri jasad Luhan dan Baekhyun. Tapi kedua tubuh itu telah hilang menyisakan genangan darah di tempat itu. Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir deras, ia merutuki dirinya yang seenaknya membawa senter untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia melupakan temannya. Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada orang tua Luhan dan Baekhyun?

"Jongin, kumohon sadarlah! Hiks," Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat.

"Jongin kumohon. Aku-hiks b-belum-hiks, Jongin aku mencintaimu." Kyungsoo menggenggam erat baju Jongin yang sudah sobek tercabik. Ia lebih memilih diserang binatang juga jika teman dan cintanya tidak selamat seperti ini.

"Jo-ngin ku-mohon. aku men-mencintaimu."

Hanya isakan tangis Kyungsoo yang terdengar diantara suara jangkrik di hutan itu. Ia sudah putus asa. Seharusnya ia mencegah Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk mengikuti acara ini. Seharusnya ia tidak bersama Jongin sehingga tidak ada rasa yang tumbuh di hatinya.

Akan banyak kata seharusnya bagi Kyungsoo. Tapi ia yakin itu tak akan berguna. Temannya telah tewas begitu juga Jongin. Disaat dia berusaha membuka hati mengapa ini terjadi.

"A-aku men-mencintaimu."

"..."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar- Astaga Jongin?"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat saat tubuh jongin yang awalnya terbaring bergerak. Tubuh itu kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata penenang untuk Kyungsoo.

"Katakan lagi, Kyung. Kau mencintaiku?"

"..."

"Kyungsoo-"

"Iya, aku mencintaimu. Apa kau puas?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan mata sembabnya.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku? Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia melihat Jongin datar. Bagaimana dengan Soojung, bukankah dia mencintainya.

"Kalau kau berfikir tentang Soojung, ini adalah rencananya. Ia berkata suka padaku, tapi aku menolaknya."

"Wae?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo. Apakah aku harus mengulangnya ribuan kali?"

"..."

"Jadi Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku memanglah bukan anak IPA yang jenius, tapi aku ingin membahagiakanmu dengan caraku."

"A-aku.. Aku m-mau." Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jongin, ia terlalu malu untuk melihat wajah namja itu.

Jongin tersenyum teduh dan mengelus rambut Kyungsoo yang terlihat berantakan.

Kemudian Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu, matanya kembali berair dan menitikan air mata.

"L-Luhan dan Bae-hiks Baekhyun sudah tiada." Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat.

"Wah, kau tega mengatakan itu Kyung." Suara yang Kyungsoo yakini adalah Luhan terdengar di belakangnya.

Dan benar saja, di sana Luhan dan Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat lebar sampai membuat Kyungsoo ingin memukul mereka hingga pingsan.

"Aku tidak mau memakai pewarna ini lagi. Kulitku jadi aneh." Celetuk Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo berlari ke arahnya.

"Oh astaga, Baekhyun lari!" Ucap Luhan berteriak. Tubuh mereka kemudian berada di punggung kekasih masing-masing. Membuat Kyungsoo sangat kesal dan berteriak marah.

"LIHAT SAJA NANTI KALIAN ARGHH!"

-.000.-

Mereka semua sedang bersiap untuk kembali ke Seoul, menjalankan aktivitas mereka seperti biasa. Menjadi siswa, belajar, pulang dan kegiatan biasa lainnya. Tapi setidaknya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyesal mengikuti acara camping ini karena hal itu mengubah pandangannya tentang Kim Jongin dan IPS.

Ya, mereka pulang membawa status baru.

 **D.O Kyungsoo**

18 tahun, Anak IPA,

Hal yang disuka: masakan, dapur dan resep, Kim Jongin, Kai dan IPS

Hal yang dibenci : Hal yang membuat Jongin jauh dariku

 **Kim Jongin**

18 Tahun, Anak IPS

Hal yang disuka : Kyungsoo Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo

Hal yang dibenci : Hal yang menjauhkan Kyungsoo dariku

"Kyungsoo, _Saranghae_ "

" _Nado Saranghae_ Kim Jongin"

.

 _ **END**_


End file.
